


Until Next We Meet

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Goodbyes, Guilt, Implied Relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Before Katsum and the Scions can leave for the distant shores of Kugane, a special someone arrives to say farewell.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908088
Kudos: 8





	Until Next We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prompt #14 from FFXIV Write 2020

Part - _‘to go apart from or leave one another, as persons’_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

“So…eveyrthing sorted?” Alisaie stared at the Warrior of Light pointedly as she asked this. They stood at the gangplank before the _Misery_ , preparing for their voyage across the Sirensong Sea to the distant lands of Hingashi and Doma. Tataru, Alphinaud, and Lyse stood just a little ways away from them speaking with the captain to make sure all arrangements were in order.

Katsum nodded in response to her question, though she was unsure what she was meaning by it, “Of course, why do you ask?”

The young Elezen girl narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms, “You did tell him where we were going, right?”

“Who do you mean?”

“Katsum, please. You know who I mean.”

The blonde Miqo’te’s ears fell slightly as she looked away. Yes, she knew, but she was not sure how Alisaie did. She hadn’t told any of the Scions about her and Aymeric’s relationship, and he had promised he wouldn’t say anything either, and she trusted that promise. Perhaps they had been too transparent or something around each other? Perhaps spoken to each other in a far more familiar way then they realized in front of them? She was not sure, yet to ask would confirm any thoughts of it, and that maybe all this was, Alisaie prying for an answer she wasn’t sure of. With this thought, Katsum blinked and met her gaze again and answered evenly, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Alisaie narrowed her eyes, “Really? Very well, you don’t have to confirm what I already know.”

“Alisaie, what are you-”

“Ah, don’t worry,” She smiled and waved her hand, “Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone.”

Katsum opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Urianger’s approach. She sighed internally, her eyes more downcast than usual as she was afraid to meet anyone’s gaze straight on in fear of giving anything else away. Still, she listened in to Alisae and Urianger’s conversation, happy to blend in with the background, even for just a moment.

The truth was, she hadn't told Aymeric she was leaving for Hingashi today…and while the guilt set heavily on her heart, the thought of saying “goodbye” pained her even more. She had been trying all week, visiting him at his office one afternoon, joining him for dinner again another, and each time she gathered the courage to speak up and say it, he would stop her…and tell her how beautiful she was, or how happy he was to be getting to know her better. And then he would smile his most charming smile that just turned her mind off entirely…And she would fall silent, unable to bring a frown to that handsome visage. Perhaps she could send a letter once she was across the sea or something? Send him a gift to make up for it? Yet even those things did not help the guilt she felt, her heart falling at the very thought.

“Honored guests!” The voice of Captain Carvallain caught her attention and she raised an ear to listen, “Say your farewells, for the moment of our parting draws nigh! A fair wind blows, and I mean to follow it!”

Katsum took a deep breath, forcing a smile as she nodded her farewell to Urianger with the others and turned towards the great ship.

“Wait!!”

At the sound of the voice, she froze. No, surely…surely that wasn’t-

“Ser Aymeric!” Alisaie called out surprise, side-eyeing Katsum as she did, “What a surprise to see you here in Limsa.”

Katsum spun on her heel, watching him approach. Ser Aymeric de Borel sprinted down through the gates and onto the dock, stopping just a few feet from the group and huffing as he breathed heavily, his eyes locked on Katsum’s.

“Forgive me…I would have been here sooner, but…I did not know that…” Katsum’s ears fell back in shame as she moved to step up to him. He watched her every movement, reaching out to take her hands as she neared, speaking lowly so that only she could hear, “Was this what you’ve been trying to tell me? When you visited the Congregation…and at dinner last night…?”

Katsum looked down at their hands, feeling tears form in the corner of her eyes as she nodded, “Yes…” She shook her head as her hands started shaking, “I’m sorry, Aymeric, I’m so sorry…I just couldn’t bring myself to say goodbye. Even now, it hurts so much to say it…” She watched his hand move to tilt her chin so that her eyes met his again, a tear falling as she looked at the sadness she found there, “I’m sorry…”

Aymeric took a deep breath, his frown turning into a sad smile as he wiped the tear from her eye, “My dear Katsum, such a soft heart you truly have. Think not of us ‘saying goodbye’, but rather ‘we will see each other again soon’. Then it is not parting forever, just for a little while, yes?”

Katsum sniffed, trying to smile and failing as she nodded.

“Smile for me, Kat,” She took a breath to calm herself, a small smile spreading across her lips.

“There we are.” His sad smile faded into a warm one as he let go of her hand and reached into his cloak, “Close your eyes, please.” She looked at him questioningly but obeyed. She felt him clip something into her hair carefully before stepping back, “Alright, now open them.”

Katsum opened her eyes to see him holding a handmirror towards her where she could see the beautiful, dragon-shaped hairpin she now wore. Her eyes widened in surprise, admiring the golden metal and the details of the scales and wings pressed into it, all the way down to the tail of it where a small, teardrop-shaped, red gem hung sparkling in the sunlight.

“Oh, Aymeric, it's beautiful!” She raised a hand to feel the designs and tap the dangling gem to admire its sparkle.

“I had it made for you a few weeks back after the Dragonsong War ended, yet it was not finished until just a few days ago. I meant to give it to you last night at dinner, but when you left so suddenly…I forgot. So I went to Fortemps Manor to give to you, and that’s where I learned of your departure…”

Katsum looked up to meet his eyes as she frowned, “I’m…I’m so sorry, Aymeric…Here you are, giving me this gift I do not deserve, and I only offer you sadness and selfishness in not telling you that I was leaving…”

He shook his head, pocketing the mirror as he cupped her face, “You needn’t apologize, my lady. I understand your reasons, I do.” He moved closer as if to kiss her forehead, but then remembering the company around them, he stopped and instead took her hand again and raised it to his lips to kiss the back of it, “Until next we meet, my lady. My love. Please, be safe. Promise me that you will be.”

Katsum’s tail twitched at a thought, and before she knew what she was doing, she reached up to the collar of his cloak, pulling him down to her lips as she kissed him. She could tell by his stiffness that he was shocked considering they were standing in front of the Scions still, yet he did not pull away until she did. Katsum of course had not forgotten them, yet she could not help herself as her love for the Ishgardian poured out from her heart and bid her draw him in and seal his lips with hers. When she pulled away, she kept him close so they pressed their foreheads against one another.

“Consider that my promise to return to you safely. I shall be looking to take that back when I return.” She gazed deeply into his eyes as he smiled warmly.

“I look forward to it, my lady,” She smiled back, the guilt and weight on her shoulders lifting as her heavy heart lightened just a little. She let him go and stepped back as he straightened. Hold his hands and squeezing them gently as she stepped away.

“I will see you soon. Until then…I shall miss you dearly.” Katsum mused, letting go when she stepped out of his reach.

“As I will miss you, Katsum. Be safe on your journey, and write when you can. Tell me all about your adventures.”

She smiled and nodded, lifting a hand to turn towards the ship…only to see the Scions with happy and relieved smiles on their face, with Alisaie grinning knowingly at her.

“Haven’t a clue who I was talking about, eh?”

Katsum turned red as her ears stood up and her tail fluffed up, all gathered to chuckle at her embarrassing reaction, Aymeric included. She would surely never hear the end of this one…


End file.
